steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Mil55/Perła AU
Jeżeli długo nie uaktualniam blogu to z winy nauki, szkoły i tak dalej Ostatnio wpadł mi do głowy pomysł zrobienia swojego au. No a więc wymyśliłam au w którym Perła zamieni się miejscami z Rose. Jeżeli ktoś ma ochote zrobić fanart'a droga wolna. Au Mil55. Info co do fuzji: *Są one losowane więc sama nw kogo narysuje *Często nie mają sensu (np.fuzja Perły z Tajemniczą kobietą), ale nie mają na celu go mieć. *Na razie nie będe robić fuzji 3 osób, ani tych którzy się nie zmienili w tym au (Ametyst, Granat itp.) Czyli w skrócie jest tak: : W tym au Rose i Perła zamieniają się miejscami (Perła rodzi Steven'a itp.). Steven, syn Perły jest wychowywany głównie przez Kryształowe Klejnoty (Granat, Rose i Ametyst). Z czasem poznaje coraz więcej umiejętności odziedziczonych po Perle. Co do Perły: jest bardziej przybliżona zachowaniem do Rose (nie lubi walczyć, lubi ludzi itd.) jednak niektóre cechy zostały jak np. perfekcjonizm, chęć utrzymania wszędzie czystości... : Role Kwarców zamieniają się z Perłami (Od teraz Kwarce stoją u boku diamentów jako zwykli pomocnicy, nie stworzeni do walki). Wprowadziłam tutaj również zmiane rolami Rubinów z Szafirami. Różnice w wyglądzie: * Rose nie nosi sukienki * Perła nosi sukienkę * Steven nie ma już kręconych włosów ** Jest jaśniejszym brunetem * Rose ma strój podobny do Perły (tej z normalnego stevena universa) * Żółta Perła nosi strój Jasper tylko trochę różniący się wyglądem. * Bizmut nosi strój N. Perły i na odwrót * Steven nosi niebieskie japonki Skróty (zazwyczaj występują przy obrazkach): * P - Perła * N - Niebieska (np. N. Perła) * Os - Other Style (inny styl rysowania) * Ame - Ametyst * RQ - Rose Kwarc * Reb - Rebelia * Biz - Bizmut * D - Diament 'Postacie' 'Steven Universe' : Steven Universe jest synem Grega Universe oraz Perły. Jest głównym protagonistą. Wygląd : Normalnie : Steven jest średnim i dość chudym chłopcem. Ma Jasno brązowe proste włosy. Zazwyczaj nosi czerwony t-shirt z żółtą gwiazdą, niebieskie spodnie i japonki. Jego klejnot - perła - znajduje się na miejscu czoła. Klejnot ten jest okrągły. Był również klejnotem jego mamy. : OS : Tutaj nie wiele różni się od normalnego stylu. Jedną z widoczniejszych zmian jest jego kolor oczu który przypomina teraz oczy Perły. Zamiast japonek nosi niebieskie trampki. Charakter : Steven jest bardzo pogodny. Jest równierz perfekcjonistą. Zawsze jest przyjazny i łatwo nawiązuje znajomości. Jest muzykalny lubi grać na ukulele a czasami na skrzypcach. Rzadziej śpiewa. Jeszcze nie panuje nad wszystkimi swojimi mocami. Umiejętności : Nie wiadomo czy Steven może posiadać wszystkie zdolności Perły. Może bańkować przedmioty. Może zmieniać krztałt palców. Odziedziczył również po Perle gipkość i spryt. : Prawdopodobnie może łączyć się z innymi klejnotami i z ludzmi. Możliwe jest że może wywołać projekcję holograficznych obrazów z jego klejnotu. : Jeżeli posiada zdolności Perły to będzie mógł lewitować, przywoływać hologramy innych (w tym swój i Perły), będzie potrafił oświetlać teren, będzie kontrolował wiatr i będzie mógł wysoko skakać. : Kiedy łączy się z: * Ametyst '''powstaje Opal''' * Connie '''powstaje '''Stevonnie * Rose Kwarc '''powstaje '''Tęczowy Kwarc TBA * Granat '''powstaje '''Sardonyks TBA * TBA Klejnot Ciekawostki *Starzeje się wolniej, ponieważ ma klejnot. **Jego wygląd fizyczny zależy od samopoczucia *Od 8 roku życia wygląda tak samo *Steven jest aktualnie jedynym Klejnotem, który potrafi łączyć się z ludźmi.Greg i Perła także próbowali się połączyć, jednak bez skutecznie. Czyli Stevonnie jest jedyną fuzją hybrydową. *Steven jest uczulony na pyłki. *Steven ma T-shirty z gwiazdką w ilościach hurtowych. *Steven jako jedyny Klejnot ma określoną płeć (mężczyzna). *Potrafi grać na ukulele i na skrzypcach. *Jest kamieniem urodzinowym osób urodzonych w czerwcu wraz z Aleksandryt. *Ulubionym gatunkiem muzycznym Stevena jest muzyka klasyczna. *Lubi piec ciasta. *Jest możliwe, że Steven o wiele bardziej lubi pić aniżeli jeść. *Jest bardzo emocjonalnie nastawiony do wszystkich. *Perły po wrzuceniu do octu rozpuszczają się. *Steven przy Ametyst często rumieni się. 'Rose Kwarc' : Jedna z głównych bohaterek serii Perła AU. Wygląd : Rose ma kręcone włosy związane w kitke. Ma ok.2 metry wysokości (dużo więcej niż normalnie dorosły mężczyzna). Jej kolor skór mimo że jest klejnotem jest podobny do ludzkiego. Ma czarne oczy. Usta są pomalowane różową szminką. Jest tęga i ma podkreśloną kobiecą sylwetke. Jej klejnot umieszczony jest na brzuchu gdzie znajduje się wycięta gwiazda. Przed 1 pokazaną regeneracją nosiła bluzkę na ramiączkach która schodząc coraz niżej, podobna była do sukienki kończyła się przy kolanach. Dalej było widać spodnie. Po 1 regeneracji nadal nosi bluzke na ramiączkach (już nie jest podobna do sukienki) owiniętą ciemno fioletowym pasem. Nosi spodenki do kolan w kolorze zielono-niebieskim. : Rebelia : Rose nosi jednoczęściowy strój w kolorze jasnego różu. W miejscu klejnota ma wycięty romb. Nie nosi butów. Ma leginso- rajstopy które są lekko przezroczyste. Charakter : Jej charakter przypomina Tsundere .Często krytykuje różne zwyczaje ludzi. Stresuje ją fakt że jej plan się nie uda. Kiedy ktoś nie chce jej słuchać wyzywa go od głupka. Umiejętności : Rose może bańkować różne przedmioty, łączyć się z innymi klejnotami, przywoływać broń, zmieniać krztałt. Kiedy łączy się z: *'Perłą' tworzą: Tęczowy Kwarc *'Ametyst' tworzą: Kunzyt '(ang.'Kunzonite) *'Granat' i Ametyst '''tworzą '''Różowy Szafir *'Granat '''tworzą '''Rubellit' *'Niebieską Perłą '''tworzą: '''Chalcedon' *'Granat, Ametyst i Perłą '''tworzą '''Temple Fusion' Klejnot 'Perła' : Matka głównego bohatera, dawna przywódczyni Kryształowych Klejnotów. Wygląd : Początkowo :: Perła miała różową sukienkę. Jej skóra jak zawsze była bardzo jasna, wpadała w żółty. Jej włosy lekko zawijały się. : Ogólnie ::Jej włosy wyglądem przypominają włosy Perły (zwykły Steven Universe), lecz na niektórych końcach widać różne kolory (czerwony, żółty, zieleń, niebieski, różowy i inne). W porównaniu do reszty drużyny, na jej ubraniu nie widać gwiazdy. Jest niższa od Granat i Rose, ale wyższa od Ametyst. Oczy są w odcieniu jasnego niebieskiego. Jej sukienka jest w odcieniach jagody, pod nią widoczna jest bokserka w kolorze niebieskim. : Rebelia :: Podczas rebelii nosiła fioletową "bluzkę" z kieszonką po prawej stronie. Pod bluzką nosiła różową "bufiastą" spódniczkę. Nosiła również spodnie do kolan w kolorze pomidorowym. Charakter : Perła jest perfekcjonistką. Lubi utrzymywać czystość. Lubi ludzi. Robi jej się smutno kiedy ktoś cierpi. Nie lubi walczyć, ale jeżeli musi walczy. Rozpoczeła rebelie przeciwko diamentą. Jest spokojna i rzadko się denerwuje. Umiejętności : Perła jak każdy klejnot może bańkować przedmioty, przywoływać broń, zmieniać krztałt, tworzyć fuzje. Kiedy łączy się z: *'Rose '''tworzą: '''Tęczowy Kwarc ' *'Ametyst '''tworzą': Opal''' *'Granat '''tworzą: '''Sardonyx' *'Ametyst' i Granat '''tworzą: '''Alexandrite *'Tajemniczą kobietą '''tworzą '''Tajemniczą Perłe' *'Ametyst, Granat i Rose '''tworzą '''Temple Fusion' *'Steven'em '''tworzą '''Tęczową Perłe' : Perła również może przywoływać hologramy z jej klejnotu, potrafi sterować piaskiem, umie kontrolować powietrze (w tym chmury i mgłe), jej klejnot może oświetlać pomieszczenie, może lewitować. Klejnot 'Żółta Perła' Główna antagonistka (wróg) w serii Perła AU. Wygląd : Perła jest (jak prawdopodbnie wszystkie Perły) drobnej budowy. Ma blado żółtą skóre i włosy koloru żółtego. Jej klejnot znajduje się na piersi. Jej oczy nie posiadają źrenicy, są koloru żółtego. Nosi kombinezon z dekoldem w krztałcie litery "V" (tak samo jak Peridot). Charakter : Jest agresywna. Lubi patrzeć na innych z góry. Jest bardzo wytrzymała. Umiejętności : Może bańkować przedmioty, przywoływać broń, łączyć się z innymi klejnotami. Mimo jej drobnej sylwetki jest bardzo silna i wyćwiczona w walce. Kiedy łączy się z: *'Lapis '''tworzą '''Jade' *'Bismut '''tworzą '''Zielony Topaz' Relacje *'Kryształowe Klejnoty' :: Wyśmiewa ich. Twierdzi że są takie słabe że muszą się łączyć żeby dorównać zwykłemu qwarcowi (Perle w normalnym show). *'Perła/Steven' : (Żółta) Perła myśli że Steven to tak naprawde Perła, pod nową nie ciekawą formą. *'Lapis Lazuli' : Była uwięziona z nią w fuzji na dnie oceanu. Klejnot 'Bizmut' : Bizmut to sługa Niebieskiego Diamentu. Jest neutralnym charakterem. Wygląd :Jest wzrostu Jasper. Jest duża i umięśniona. Na lewym ramieniu nosi ciemno niebieski tatuaż w krztałcie podkreślonego rombu. Jej skóra jest koloru błękitnego. Oczy ma czarne. Ma wielokolorowe dredy. Nosi niebieską sukienke, pod którą widoczne są czrne rajstopy. Umiejętności :Jak każdy klejnot może zmieniać krztałt, tworzyć fuzje, bańkować przedmioty, wywoływać broń i odsyłać swoje ciało do formy klejnotu. Kiedy łączy się z: *'Żółtą Perłą '''tworzą '''Zielony Topaz' *'Niebieską Perłą '''tworzą '''Niebieski Topaz' *'TBA' Klejnot 'Niebieska Perła' N. Perła jest jedną z oryginalnych członków drużyny Kryształowych Klejnotów. Po tym jak została "zpufowana" Perła zbańkowała ją i wsadziła do "wymiaru Lewka" nie mówiąc o tym pozostałym członką drużyny. Zalicza się zarówno do antagonistów jak i do neutralnych postaci. Wygląd : N. Perła ma krótkie, niebieskie włosy z grzywką zasłaniającą jej oczy. Ma jasno niebieską skóre. Ma długi nos. Jest bardzo chuda. Ma tatuaż (podobnie jak Bizmut) w krztałcie gwiazdki pod którą jest trójkąt (dam, dam, dam iluminati :O). Nosi czarno niebieski strój z fioletową gwiazdą na środku. Ma czarne buty i czarne spodnie wpadające w odcień niebieskiego. Charakter : Lubi żartować. Dużo czasu spędza na treningu. W porównaniu do Perły, uważa że rozbijanie klejnotów jest właściwe dlatego też się z nią pokłuciła. Umiejętności :Jak każdy klejnot może wywoływać broń, tworzyć fuzje, zmieniać krztałt, bańkować przedmioty i odsyłać swoje ciało do formy klejnotu. *'Kowalstwo' ::: Została kowalem po tym jak Perła uświadomiła ją że może być kim chce. Stworzyła miecz Perły. Ulepszyła bronie Ametyst, Granat i Rose. : Kiedy łączy się z: *'Rose Quartz '''tworzą '''Chalcedon' *'Bizmut '''tworzą '''Niebieski Topaz' Klejnot 'Jasper' Jest klejnotem który służy Różowemu diamentowi. Tak jak Bizmut jest neutralna. Wygląd : Jasper ma skóre w odcieniu pomarańczy. Ma "tygrysie paski" w kolorze czerwonym. Jest wysoka. Ma muskularną budowe ciała. Ma duże usta. Jej klejnot znajduje się w miejscu jej nosa. Ma piaskowy kolor włosów, sięgają one jej kolan. Ma jednoczęsciowy strój w kolorze czerwonym. Ma wycięty rąb na dekoldzie. Nosi żółtawe baleriny. Na ramionach ma bufiaste rękawy w kolorze jej stroju. Umiejętności : Prawdopodnie tak jak inne klejnoty może: zmieniać kształt, bańkować przedmioty, przywoływać broń, tworzyć fuzje, oraz odsyłać swoje ciało do formy klejnotu. : Kiedy łączy się z: *'Lapis '''tworzą '''Malachit' *'Różowym Diamentem '''tworzą '''Malinowy Diament' Klejnot 'Różowy Diament' Różowy Diament jest wysoko postawionym klejnotem. Ma swoje sługi m.in. Jasper i żółtą Perłę. Jest antagonistą. Wygląd :Jest wysoka (troche niższa od żółtego diamentu oryginalnego serialu). Ma krótkie rozwiane włosy w kolorze pudrowego różu. Jej skóra jest w odcieniu jasnej maliny. Nosi "spódniczke" z wyciętym przodem w kolorze jasnego różu (podobnie jak Perła tylko jaśniejsza). Na jej brzuchu znajduje się wycięcie w kształcie podobnym do jej klejnotu. Pod "sukienką" znajdują się spodnie w kolorze ciemnej maliny. Nosi jasno-różowe baleriny. Charakter :Jest bezwzględna. Bardzo łatwo jest ją wkurzyć. Umiejętności * Jasper tworzą Malinowy Diament : Prawdopodobnie może bańkować przedmioty, przywoływać broń, zmieniać kształt, tworzyć fuzje, oraz odsyłać swoje ciało do formy klejnotu. Kiedy łączy się z: Klejnot 'Tajemnicza Kobieta' Tajemnicza Kobieta albo "S". Wygląd : "S" jest bardzo podobna do Perły. Ma jasną cerę. Włosy są w kolorze brzoskwiniowym. Ułożone są do góry (podobnie jak Perła w okresie rebelii). Jest bardzo chuda. Jej nos jest trochę szpiczasty. Nosi czarno ibieskie kolczyki. Nosi długie, ciemno niebieskie trampki. Ma niebieskie oczy. Ma makijaż. Nosi jasno niebieską bluzkę, a na niej nosi ciemną bluzę. Ma długie nogi. Prawdopodbnie jest tego samego wzrostu co Perła. Umiejętności : Potrafi jeździć na motorze. Jest człowiekiem więc teoretycznie nie może się łączyć, ale ja lubię łączyć więc: Kiedy łączy się z: *'Perłą '''tworzą '''Tajemniczą Perłe' Relacje *'Rose Kwarc' :: Po raz pierwszy spotkały się w Wielkim Pączku. Kiedy jechała na swojim motocyklu, dogoniła Rose i uśmiechła się do niej. Kiedy były na koncercie Rose uścisła jej rękę. Rozmawiały o tym jak pofarbowała sobie włosy, i przez chwilę wspomniały o rebeli. Przed odejściem, dała swój numer Rose, pokazując jej zainteresowanie. *'Greg' :: Uważa go za dziwnego, przez to że kiedy go spotkała on się w nią wpatrywał, po części wyglądając jakby miał się zaraz popłakać. Źle zrozumiała jego reakcje. :: 'Żółty Diament' Żółty Diament był wysoko postawionym klejnotem. Został rozbity przez Perłe. Wygląd :Zółta ma włosy spięte w koka z dwoma wypuszczonymi, pokręconymi kosmykami włosów z przodu. Nosi bluzkę z wycięciem na klatce piersiowej na jej klejnot. Jej spodnie są w kolorze brązowej żółci. Spodnie przykrywają buty do kolan w kolorze nieco ciemniejszym od spodni. Jest mniej więcej wzrostu Stevonnie. Charakter :Była dość głośna, Różowy Diament twierdził że nie zachowuje się tak jak inne Diamenty. Daje wrażenie miłego klejnotu. Umiejętności : Prawdopodobnie może bańkować przedmioty, przywoływać swój hełm, zmieniać kształt, tworzyć fuzje, oraz odsyłać swoje ciało do formy klejnotu. Relacje :Różowy Diament ::Po kłótni o posiadaniu własnej kolonii oraz stwierdzeniu że Żółta nie zachowuję się tak jak przystało na monarchę, obie były wkurzone. Ogólnie były bardzo blisko. Ich relacje można porównać do surowej matki z córką. :Biały Diament ::Były nieco bliżej siebie od Różowego Diamentu. Biała wciąż rozpacza po Żółtej. Klejnot 'Fuzje (Połączenia') 'Kunzonite (Kunzyt) ' Kunzyt to połączenie Rose oraz Ametyst. Wygląd ::Kunzyt jest bardzo wysoka. Ma 2 pary rąk. Jest tęgiej sylwetki. Ma jasno-różowe włosy związane w kitke. Jej skóra jest w odcieniu jasnego-różu, wpadającego w fiolet. Jej prawa strona głowy jest zasłonięte przez grzywkę. Oczy ma podobne do oczów Rose. Kunzyt nosi fioletową tunike z wyciętą gwiazdą w okolicach jej pępka/klejnotu. Charakter : Kunzyt nie mówi zbyt dużo. Jest opiekuńcza i zabawna. Relacje *'Steven ' ::: Kunzyt ratuje Steven'a przed wielkim kryształowym ptakiem. Troszczy się o niego. Są w dobrych relacjach. Klejnot ''' '''Ciekawostki *Kunzyt to odmiana kamienia minerała Spodumen *Kolor Kunzytu wywołany jest obecnością Manganu 'Różowy Szafir' Połączenie/fuzja Rose, Granat (Rubi i Szafir) i Ametyst. Wygląd : Jest bardzo wysoka. Ma malinowo czerwony kolor skóry. Nosi fioletowe okulary. Jej włosy wpadają w róż, na czubku głowy jej włosy są ciemne. Ma trzy pary kończyn. Posiada cztery klejnoty. Ma dwu kolorowe spodnie (tak jak Granat) podobnie jak jej buty. Wokół tali ma owinięty fioletowy pas. Nosi fioletowe rękawiczki. Na bluzce widoczna jest różowa gwiazda. Umiejętności : : Szafir potrafi przywoływać każdą broń członków fuzji, tworzyć fuzje, bańkować przedmioty oraz może odsyłać swoje ciało do formy fizycznej. Klejnot 'Jadeit' Jadeit jest to fuzja Lapis Lazuli oraz Żółtej Perły. Wygląd : Jadeit jest wysoką fuzją. Posiada trzy pary rąk, w czym dwie pary służą jej do poruszania. Nie posiada źrenic. Skóre ma w kolorze jasnej zieleni. Włosy są ułożone do góry. Są w kolorze zielonym. Posiada grzywke podobną do żółtej perły. Posiada dwie pary oczu które, również są zielone. Umiejętności : Jadeit potrafi przywoływać broń, tworzyć fuzje, bańkować przedmioty oraz może odsyłać swoje ciało do formy fizycznej. *'Hydrokineza' : Jadeit tak jak Lapis ma moc żeby kontrolować wode, przez co jest bardzo niebezpieczna. Potrafi stworzyć skrzydła z wody która wydobywa się z jej klejnotu na plecach. Jak się okazało może również zmieniać wode w lód. Klejnot Ciekawostki *Jadeit, autorce swojim wyglądem przypomina pająka. 'Opal' Opal jest fuzją Ametyst i Steven'a (ewentualnie Perły). Wygląd *'Steven' : Opal jest troche wyższa od Granat. Ma niebieskie oczy z źrenicami. Ma dwa klejnoty. Ma średnie piaskowe włosy z ciemniejszymi końcówkami związane w dwa kucyki. Ma szpiczasty nos i duże usta. Jej skóra jest w kolorze jasnego fioletu. Ma lawendową bluzke bez jednego rękawa. Drugi rękaw zastępuje czerwone ramiączko. W okolicach brzuchu znajduje się jasno niebieski pas, pod którym jest takie liliowe coś z gwiazdą i trzema "trójkątami". Ma trzy ręce. *'Perła' : Jest dużo wyższa od "Stevenowej Opal". Chodzi na palcach. Nosi leginsy troche dłuższe od wysokości kolan. Nosi bluzke z krótkim rekawkiem a po lewej stronie nosi ramiączko zamast rękawka. Bluzka jest koloru liliowego schodzącego do różowego. Pod bluzką ma "pozostałości" po sukience Perły w odcieniach różu (trochę bardziej fioletowego). Ma dwa klejnoty. Ma dwie pary rąk. Skóra jest w kolorze niebieskiego liliowego. Natomiast włosy są w kolorze prawie białym. Ma duże usta. Ma tęczówki. Oczy są w kolorze niebieskim. Umiejętności : Opal jak każdy klejnot może przywoływać broń, tworzyć fuzje, bańkować przedmioty oraz może odsyłać swoje ciało do formy fizycznej. *'Bronie' : Opal może przywołać bicz Ametyst oraz włócznie Steven'a/Perły. Gdy je połączy powstaje niebieski łuk z różowymi i fioletowymi dodatkami. *'Zwinność' : Opal jest też zwinna. Potrafi utrzymać idealną równowagę. *'Chodzenie po wodzie' : Potrafi chodzić po wodzie jak Perła, Steven (prawdopodobnie), Lew, Lapis Lazuli oraz opal (Perła). Klejnot ' 'Stevonnie Stevonnie to fuzja Connie i Stevena. Wygląd * Pilotażowy : W wyglądzie początkowym Stevonnie miała długie blond włosy które układały się do tyłu (styl à la Perła). Nos był bardziej podobny do nosa Connie. Jej twarz była bardziej okrągła (à la Steven). :: Jest równego wzrostu co Granat. Nosi czerwoną bluzkę Stevena, jego jennsy oraz jego japonki. Ma średniej długości brązowe włosy z jasnym ombre. Ma trochę ciemniejszą skóre od Stevena. Jej klejnot znajduje się na jej czole. Jej nos jest trochę dłuższy. Ma bardzo chudą sylwetkę. Charakter : Stevonnie jest wesoła, lubi żartować lecz potrafi być bardzo poważna. Jest perfekcjonistką. Lubi chodzić na imprezy. Umiejętności : Jak każdy klejnot może przywoływać broń, tworzyć fuzje, bańkować przedmioty oraz może odsyłać swoje ciało do formy fizycznej. Jest też bardziej zwinna od Stevena lecz mniej od Opal (ta wyżej). Jej broń to włócznia Perły. Potrafi prowadzić auto. Klejnot ' 'Sardonyks Jest to fuzja Perły i Granat. Wygląd : Sardonyks jest wysoka (mniej więcej wysokości Sugilit). Ma dwie pary oczu. Tak jak Granat nosi okulary (tylko przez jej widać oczy). Ma trzy klejnoty. Ma dwie pary rąk. Na dwóch ręcach nosi długie białe rękawiczki (podobnie jak szafir). Nosi czarno biały garnitur z krótkim rękawkiem (taki jak Perła w odcinku Mr.Greg). Ma włosy w kolorze beżowym (są mniej ułożone od jej oryginału z serialu). Charakter : Sardonyks (wciąż) lubi po żartować. Potrafi być poważna i perfekcyjna. Jej charakter trochę przypomina zachowanie reportera. Umiejętności : Jak każdy klejnot może przywoływać broń, tworzyć fuzje, bańkować przedmioty oraz może odsyłać swoje ciało do formy fizycznej. Jej broń to rękawice Granat i włócznia Perły kiedy je połączy stworzy swój młot bojowy. Tak jak Perła może lewitować. Klejnot ' 'Rubellit Fuzja Granat i Rose. Wygląd : Rubellit jest bardzo wysoka (mniej więcej jest wysokości Sugilit). Ma krótkie, kręcone włosy. Są one w kolorze maliny. Jej kolor skóry przypomina kolor Rose. Ma trzy klejnoty. Ma dwie pary rąk (druga para rąk zaczyna się na łokciach pierwszych par). Jej spodnie są w kolorze ciemnego niebieskiego. Buty sięgają jej za kostki. Są w odcieniu maliny. Nosi fioletowo-granatową bluzkę z krótkim rękawkiem pod którą znajduję się granatowo-czerwony bezrękawnik Szafir. Charakter : Rubellit lubi żartować. Czasem bywa spokojna lecz na ogół jest chaotyczna. Jest perfekcjonistką. Umiejętności : Jak każdy klejnot może przywoływać broń, tworzyć fuzje, bańkować przedmioty oraz może odsyłać swoje ciało do formy fizycznej. Jej broniami są rękawice Granat i tarcza Rose. Klejnot 'Malachit' Fuzja Lapis i Jasper. Wygląd : Jest bardzo wysoka. Jej włosy są białe. Skóra jest zielona z ciemniejszymi akcentami. Podobnie jak Jasper nosi baletki. Nosi krótkie spodenki. Ubranie jest w kolorach ciemnej zieleni. Na jej "sukience" z wyciętymi bokami jest żółty romb. Ma dwie pary rąk i dwie pary oczu. Charakter : Malachit nie jest agresywna, ale lubi poszaleć. Lubi pożartować. Umiejętności : Jak każdy klejnot może przywoływać broń, tworzyć fuzje, bańkować przedmioty oraz może odsyłać swoje ciało do formy fizycznej. Oprócz tego może również używać hydrokinezy. Klejnot 'Tęczowy Kwarc' Jest fuzją Perły i Rose Kwarc. Wygląd : Tęczowy Kwarc jest wysoki. Ma dwie pary oczu. Jedne są niebieskie a drugie czarne. Nosi długie jasno różowe kozaki. Nosi lawendową bluzkę, pod którą znajduje się długi różowy rękawek. Jej skóra ma kolor jasno różowy, a jej włosy to jasna brzoskwinia. Nosi fioletowe spodnie. Umiejętności : Jak każdy klejnot, może przywoływać broń, tworzyć fuzje, bańkować przedmioty oraz może odsyłać swoje ciało do formy fizycznej. Jest bardzo wygimnastykowana. Nie znamy jej broni, ale twierdzę że będzie nią parasolka. Klejnot - - - - - 'Temple Fusion' T. Fusion jest to fuzja Granat, Ametyst, Perły i Rose. Wygląd : Jest bardzo wysoka (mniej więcej wysokości Świątyni klejnotów). Ma długie, lekko falowane, blond włosy (końcówki w kolorze ciemnego fioletu). Jej kolor skór przypomina ten Ametyst. Ma 4 pary rąk. Na czubku głowy nosi coś w rodzaju maski. Ma duże usta (tak jak Rose pomalowane są szminką). Nosi sukienke Perły (różni się tym że zamiast schodzić do różowego, schodzi do niebieskiego). Ma 5 klejnotów. Na jednej parze rąk nosi czarne rękawice z wyciętymi palcami. Na brzuchu ma wyciętą gwiazdę. Umiejętności : T.Fusion jak każdy klejnot może przywoływać broń, tworzyć fuzje, bańkować przedmioty oraz może odsyłać swoje ciało do formy fizycznej. Jest wygimnastykowana. Może przywołać każdą broń, którą mają uczestnicy fuzji (włócznie Perły, rękawice Granat, bicz Ametyst, tarczę Rose, oraz bronie ich fuzji). Klejnot 'Tajemnicza Perła' Tajemnicza Perła to fuzja (Mystery woman częściej znany jest jako ship) Perły i Tajemniczej kobiety. (z góry mówię że wiem o tym że fuzja jest nie możliwa). Wygląd Perła Tajemnicza Perła ma włosy w kolorze brzoskwiniowym. Jej klejnot umieszczony jest na czole. Ma bladą skóre. Oczy są w kolorze niebieskim. Nosi pastelowo niebieską bluzkę z krótkim rękawkiem, ciemne, długie trampki oraz spódniczke (mniej więcej długa do kolan). Steven Tutaj jej włosy są ciemno brzozkwiniowe. Jej oczy są niebieskie. Nosi bluzkę bez rękawów w kolorze czerwono-różowym w niebieskie kropki na której widoczna jest gwiazda oraz jasne spodnie. Ma niebieskie trampki. Ma włosy średniej długości. Charakter Perła Ma podobny charakter do nastolatki. Jest perfekcjonistką (tak w 50%). Lubi czystość. Nie jest spokojna jak Perła. Steven Tutaj charakter jest nieco bardziej dziecinny. Lubi porządek oraz czystość. Umiejętności Ma standardowe umiejętności klejnotów (bańkowanie przedmiotów, zmienianie kształtu, odsyłanie swojego ciała do formy klejnotu itp.). Oprócz tego umie również może lewitować i przywoływać hologramy z jej klejnotu. Klejnot 'Chalcedon' Fuzja Niebieskiej Perły i Rose Kwarc. Wygląd Jej skóra jest w odcieniach szarości. Ma dwa klejnoty umieszczone w okolicach klatki piersiowej oraz na brzuchu. Ma tatuaż (dwie gwiazdy). Ma lekko szpiczasty nos i duże usta. Jej oczy zasłania grzywka. Ma dużego koka. Posiada dwie pary rąk. Nosi ciemno niebieski strój, przewiązany fioletowym pasem na którym jest wycięta gwiazda. Ma jaśniejsze spodnie od N. Perły i długie, ciemne buty. Charakter Podobnie jak niebieska Perła lubi żartować. Zanim coś zrobi musi przemyśleć to. Umiejętności Standardy. "Odziedziczyła" po N. Perle pasje do kowalstwa. Klejnot 'Zielony Topaz' To fuzja Bizmut i Żółtej Perły. Wygląd Zielony Topaz ma tęczowe dredy. Nosi ciemno zieloną opaskę. Ma drobniejszą budowe od Bizmut. Nosi żółtą sukienke. Ma dwa tatuaże w kształcie rombu. Ma szpiczasty nos i dwie pary rąk. Jej skóra jest w odcieniu zieleni. Charakter Jest pewna siebie i agresywna. Działa bez przemyślenia tego co robi. Umiejętności Standardowe umiejętności klejnotów. Klejnot 'Niebieski Topaz' To fuzja Bismut i Niebieskiej Perły. Wygląd Niebieski Topaz ma tęczowe włosy i grzywkę zasłaniającą jedno oko. Ma szpiczasty nos. Jej cera jest w odcieniu jagodowym. Ma 4 tatuaże - dwa w kształcie gwiazdy i dwa w kształcie rombu. Posiada dwie pary rąk. Włosy są związane w kucyk. Nosi szary strój przypominający sukienkę, pod którą widać czarne rajstopy. Charakter Lubi trenować. Żartuję nieco częściej niż Bizmut. Potrafi być surowa. Umiejętności Standardy. Klejnot 'Malinowy Diament' Fuzja Różowego Diamentu i Jasper. Wygląd Ma długie włosy, na górze układają się w podobny sposób jak u Różowego Diamentu. Tak jak Jasper ma paski w odcieniu różowego. Ma dwie pary oczu, są w kolorze czerwonego różu i mają źrenice w kształcie diamentu. Tak jak Różowy Diamnet nosi "sukienke" tylko jest bardziej podobna do stroju Jasper, jest w odcieniach maliny. Nosi ciemno czerwone spodnie i buty na obcasie. Jest bardzo wysoka. Charakter PrzypominaRagyo Kiryuin - z wyglądu, wygląda na miłą, ale tak naprawde jest zła. Jest bezwzględna i pewna siebie. Umiejętności Standardy. Klejnot 'Tajemniczy Kwarc' Tajemniczy Kwarc to fuzja Rose i Tajemniczej kobiety. Wygląd Tajemniczy Kwarc ma jasną, wpadającą w róż skóre. Ma jasno żółte włosy (gdzieniegdzie są widoczne różowe "pasemka) oraz duże usta pomalowane czymś w rodzaju szminki. Posiada dwie pary oczu, są widoczne źrenice. Nosi czarną kurtkę, pod którą widać niebieską bluske z wyciętą gwiazdą. Jej trampki są ciemne, wpadają w róż. Sięgają do kolan. Charakter Jest wyluzowana i jest perfekcjonistką. Wciąż jest opiekuńcza jednak mniej. Umiejętności Standardy + potrafi jeździć na motorze i autem. Klejnot 'Tęczowa Perła' Jest to jedna z najbardziej niewykonalnych fuzji jakie stworzyłam (fuzja Perły i Steven'a). Wygląd Tęczowa Perła ma niebieskie oczy. Jej skóra jest blada. Nosi bluzke Steven'a pod którą znajduję się długa, różowa sukienka. Ma średniej długości, jasno-brązowe włosy z kolorowymi końcówkami. Jest bardzo chuda. Ma długi nos Charakter Jest pogodną perfekcjonistką. Jest również przyjazna. Lubi czystość oraz ludzi. Rzadko się denerwuję. Umiejętności Standardy. Może przywoływać hologramy. Umie sterować piaskiem oraz kontrolować powietrze, jej klejnot może oświetlać pomieszczenie. Umie lewitować. Klejnot '???' Jest to fuzja Nieznanej Szafir oraz Nieznanej Rose. Wygląd Budowe ma podobną do Perły. Wokół tali ma zawiązany pas w kolorzy brzozkwini. Nosi czerwone, krótkie spodenki. Ma różowy top na ramiączkach. Jej kolor skóry jest przybliżony do ludzkiego. Ma dwa różne kolory oczu (jedno jest różowe, a drugie czarne). Na prawej nodze nosi czerwoną baletke, a na lewej brzozkwiniowy but. Charakter Zazwyczaj jest spokojna, kiedy jednak zobaczy robonoidy zaczyna panikować. Umiejętności Potrafi wykonywać standardowe umiejętności klejnotów. Reszta jest na razie nie znana. Klejnot 'Galeria' 'Ogólna' Greg and Pearl.png|Greg i Perła Giant Woman Promo by Mil55.png|Giant Woman Promo Pearl Au by Mil55.png|Obraz Perły w świątyni Różowy szafir by mil55.png|Różowy Szafir Perlabyelsaxelsa2.png|Śliczna Perła od elsaxelsa Pearl 3 by mil55.png|Perła z linerem xD by ja day out by mil55.png|Lapis i Jasper "Day Out" Jaspis aka żp.jpg|Jasper by Bloby blop Psword by mil55.png|Miecz Perły AdultSteven.png|Dorosły i nastoletni Steven z odcinka "Sezon na Urodziny" 'Pierwotne Wyglądy' Pearl by mil55.png|Perła BizYP by mil55.png|Zielony Topaz Steven Carmel by Mil55.png|Pierwotny Wygląd Steven'a Steven Blonde by Mil55.png|Drugi wygląd Steven'a Różowy szafir 2 by mil55.png|Różowy Szafir Opal 2.0 by Mil55.png|Opal 2.0 Rubelite by mil55.png|Pierwotna Rubelit MrpandL by mil55.png|Mr. Pumpkin i Lewek pomysłu Blopy Blop by ja Perła reb by mil55.png|Stary wygląd Perły podczas Rebelii Pinkd_by_mil55.png|Pierwotny wygląd Różowego Diamentu '"Wszyscy Kochają Ametyst"' ' wka Rose by mil55.png|Rose i Ametyst wka steven bt mil55 .png|Steven i Ametyst wka Perła by Mil55 .png|Ametyst i Perła :( ' 'Odcinki' Steven met gian woman by mil55.png|Steven spotyka Olbrzymkę Ocean gem healing by mil55.png|Rose chce naprawić klejnot Lapis The return by mil55.png|Pikselioza S by Mil55.png Kofaćm.png|Epicka walka od Dziobaka :D Opal 2.0.png|Earthlings Dla Au perły(Mill).png|by KIKI29052007 Znapisemitsover.jpg|"It's over, isn't it" Rose by Bloby Blop Reby mil55.png|Perła "Musimy Porozmawiać" (Gwiezdne oczy) Rubfirstmet by mil55.png|Rubellit spotyka Steven'a ForMill55PAU.png|Zazdrosna Rose by MarySP Szafir truskawka dla Mil55.png|"Kuchnia Łączenia" by Bloby Blob 'Komiksy' Comic by mil55.png|Rose spotyka Perłe (rebelia). ComOp by mil155.png|Druga Opal cz.1 Opal2com by mil155.png|Druga Opal cz.2 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:AU Kategoria:Fuzja Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kreatywność Mil55